Bikini Blues
by Saadia Mirage
Summary: On a trip to the beach, Haruhi and Tamaki find some time alone. Silly antics and love abounds! Sort of a what if fic, speculating on the future of their relationship, a bit OOC. TamaxHaru lemon.


**Bikini Blues**

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction  
By: Saadia Mirage  
Rating: R / M  
Comedy/Romance

Summary: On a trip to the beach, Haruhi and Tamaki find some time alone. Silly antics and love abounds! Sort of a "what if" fic, speculating on the future of their relationship. TamaxHaru

**Warnings: M/F sex and sexual themes**

Standart disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

**Author's note:** This is one of the only M/F lemons I have written in a very long time. I've only seen what is released of the anime, so I realize it's probably pretty OOC... Tamaki turned out to be quite a perv, here. I imagine he's around 18 in this fic, so it's the raging hormones. But really, I just felt inspired to give this potential couple some love-love! Heh heh. Enjoy!

----

"Haruhi... You look so cute." Tamaki beamed, giving her a good once-over as she stepped out of the restroom, changed out of her traveling clothes and into beachwear.

She looked down at herself, skeptically. "You think so? I wasn't quite sure it suited me."

"I think you look absolutely gorgeous." He said, "Helen of Troy would be jealous!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't sweet talk me. I want an honest opinion!"

"That was it! I'm serious! I think you look great!" He insisted.

She sighed and looked away. "... You'd probably say that if I was wearing a potato sack."

"Would you be wearing anything underneath the potato sack?"

She reddened and turned back to him. "He-hey!"

He had gotten pretty bold these days. He had, of course, been trying to get her to blush like that for a long time. In the end, it took her a year and a half and a a roll in the sheets to finally fall for him. Nowadays it only took a bit of suggestive teasing - and her reaction was always pretty satisfying.

Except when she got angry and stomped away. Like now.

"Ha-Haruhi! I was joking! I'm sorry."

She frowned at him.

"I really think you look perfect." He said, hugging her from behind. He lowered his voice a little, just above a whisper. "But I'll admit... Seeing you in a bikini makes me think impure thoughts."

"Maybe I just won't wear it, then."

"Are you suggesting we go skinny-dipping?" He said, pretending to be scandalized.

She sighed, and turned around in his embrace. "I was suggesting changing back into my jeans. You're really insatiable, aren't you?"

He nuzzled her hair. "When it comes to you."

She laughed. "Again with the sweet talk."

"I'm not lying." He purred, mouth against her ear.

"That's what worries me. " She muttered. He kissed her neck, one hand creeping up her stomach. "Hey, we're in public!" She chided, slapping his hand.

"This is a private beach." He corrected.

"There are still other people around. And decency laws."

"I can pay the police to go away."

She groaned. "Please don't."

"I was just joking!" He said quickly.

"Sure you were."

He sometimes wondered if she was physic. Then he remembered how often he fantasized about her, and was glad she wasn't.

She created a convenient change of subject. "I wonder if there are sea shells here? Let's go see the water."

He sighed, and took her offered hand. They spent the next hour or so walking up and down the beach, stopping every once and a while to investigate a certain one of Haruhi's finds. They rarely ran into anyone else, and when they did it was another couple who seemed to be only searching for similar privacy. They hurried past each, laughing and holding hands and ignoring the other party completely.

The water felt good on his legs, and he enjoyed watching her pop around enthusiastically, large straw hat and boy-cut black bikini standing out against the pale sand and water. For someone with only a modestly curvy figure, she sure could work it.

They finally took a rest near a small secluded cove, spreading the blanket and towels out of the tide's reach. No one else was in sight, he noted with a bit of a grin. He sat the small cooler down beside them in the sand and leaned back on his hands. The sun was right at the horizon, not quite setting yet. "Aren't you glad you came out here with me?"

She sat her bag down and stretched out on her stomach at his other side. "It is rather nice. It's sunny, but the breeze is cool. The water is really clear today, too."

He was momentarily distracted by the way her breasts plumped when pressed down into the towel. The delicate curve swelled near the cusp of her top teasingly.

She was occupied with spreading out her sea shells on the sand in front of her, legs swinging up. One flip-flop dangled from the toes of her right foot. He smiled at the sight. She really could be quite girly when she felt like it - which wasn't often. Maybe a little bit more-so now that they were lovers. But only a little. She still often seemed completely oblivious of the power she held over him with that slim, feminine form of hers.

He ran a finger up from her thigh to her shoulder blade.

She started, and swatted at him playfully with her hat. "That tickles!"

"You're getting a little sun on you back." He said.

"Ah, really?" She mumbled, a little concerned. "Hand me the lotion will you?"

"I'll put it on for you!" He offered cheerfully.

She turned over momentarily and looked up at him suspiciously. "Do I really look burnt, or are you just using it as an excuse to slather me up?"

He tilted his head and grinned, trying not to look directly at her bikini - which had slid down a bit with her posture. "Both?" He answered.

She shrugged and conceded, turning back onto her belly. "All right, all right. Just don't go over board, okay?"

"Your wish is my command."

Then he popped open the back of her bikini top.

"H-hey!" She demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" He asked innocently, "You don't want awful tan lines, do you?"

She wasn't convinced he had such a pure reasoning. "... Pervert."

His response was to squirt a liberal amount of sunscreen directly onto her back.

"Ah! It's co-oold!" She cried.

He rubbed his hands together, then against her skin. "Sorry. Is that warmer?"

She settled, laying her head on her folded arms. "... Y-yeah."

He rubbed the lotion in eagerly, taking time to give her a bit of a light massage around the shoulders and lower back. His fingers dipped dangerously into the back of her bathing suit bottom.

At this point, she seemed a little too distracted to protest. She just mumbled incoherently.

Done, he sat up and swatted her on the rear.

"Hey!" She squealed, sitting up and pushing him off the blanket.

He blinked at her, then grinned. "Want me to do the front now?"

She realized suddenly that she was naked from the waist up - her top left on the towel when she had shot up to attack him. She grabbed it and clutched it to her chest. He had planned this. "You... You...!"

"Sexy bastard?" He supplied.

"You got one part of it right." She growled.

"The sexy part?"

She took a handful of ice cubes from the bucket and threw it at him.

"Ah! Domestic violence!" He howled dramatically.

"I'll show you violence!"

She fastened her top back on and and chased him into the waves. Soon though, it was off again and floating in the water.

"Woo hoo!"

"Ah! Get it before it floats away!" She demanded.

"Float on, little friend!" He said, sending waves towards it. "Say hi to California for me!"

She tackled him.

They wrestled a bit, splashing and laughing and screaming. Finally he recovered her top, only to go racing down the beach with it.

"Come back here!" She demanded, out of breath from laughing so hard.

"No way!" He said, "Now I've got a trophy!"

"I'm not getting out of the water till you come back!" She insisted.

He ignored her, holding the top up to his chest instead and swaying his hips. "You think this is a good look for me? Think I could start a ladies division of the Host Club?"

"Only if you called it the Tranny Whore Club."

"Owch, that stings Haru-chan!" He said, and laughed. He began to swing her top around like he was going to throw it into the dunes.

She stood up out of the water, cupping her breasts with her hands. "I am never wearing a bikini around you again!" She yelled.

"Can you extend that offer to include bras, too?" He yelled back.

She was out of the water and chasing him again. He let her catch him, she could tell. They wrestled for a bit again, before suddenly melting seamlessly into vigorous kissing.

"Uhgh, you taste like salt-water!" She complained, though only after several long moments of this. Her cheeks were pink, and not from sunburn. That was when he knew he had won.

"Lets dry off and get a soda." He suggested, finally handing her top back to her.

She snatched it and put it on again hurriedly, frowning at him a little. "Are you trying to get us arrested?"

He was all ready walking back towards the spread. "Nope. Saving that for later."

He plopped down on the blanket and began fishing around in the ice bucket. "Here. It's your favorite." He said, opening it and handing it to her.

She took it cautiously and sat down beside him.

He flopped backwards on the spread, bringing his own soda up to his face. "Ahh... Oh, that feels good." He mumbled, at the can's coolness. He opened it and took a sip, careful not to spill it at that angle.

She rubbed her hair with the towel and pushed it back out of her face. Her eyes strayed over to his toned chest, water dripping down his sides and stomach. A bit of it had pooled in his belly button. His shorts were riding low on his hips and clinging to him.

She took a long swig of her soda. She had to admit, after being surrounded by gorgeous young men most of her high school career, she had been surprised when she was able to get turned on by him. Him especially. Him only, really. Maybe getting to know him over the time had helped, being privy to all his private quirks and secret habits. It took a bit of time for his true nature to shine through - silly and gentle and very kind... Not always the super-slick, egoist King of the Host Club he pretended to be. He could he considerate and very sweet when he wanted to be. That's why she fell in love with him.

It also really helped that it turned out he was fantastic in the bedroom. That was possibly the only thing she really enjoyed out of his typical "Host" qualities.

She reached over him and took his soda, setting it aside.

"Hey...!"

She hovered over him. "Hey." She replied, face serious.

He blinked up at her and smiled.

She leaned down and kissed him solidly.

It didn't take him long to get the idea. Haruhi secretly like to be teased, but she also like to initiate the more intimate moments in their relationship. But after the initiation, he was free to do his thing. And he was quite all right with that.

His hands wandered, squeezing her breasts and sliding down her belly. She ran her hands through his hair, down his neck and back. They rolled a bit, tangling limbs, and then he was on top, swelling against her and eager.

"Haruhi..." He breathed in her ear.

She clutched at him. "L-let's hurry."

He nodded, understanding.

Soon her top was off for a third time, quickly followed by the rest of her suit and his swim trunks gathered in a pile at the bottom of the blanket.

They coupled easily. He sank into her and she welcomed him, legs wrapped around his sides. At first the rhythm was awkward and uncertain, but soon they found each other again, lips and hips meeting with gusto. She moaned, pleasure shooting through her body as he found the right angle. The thrusts intensified, and she saw stars.

The potential of getting caught seemed to double their sudden need for each other. It didn't take either one of them very long to near the edge.

Haruhi squirmed and jerked, gasping underneath him, soon feeling him follow suit - plunging into her one more time before he collapsed limply on top of her.

He struggled to support himself on his elbows to keep from crushing her. His chest pressed against hers, both of them laboring for breath for a moment.

"Ha... Haru..."

She kissed him again.

He held her head in his hands. "God, I love you."

"Mm... " She mumbled. She always felt suddenly shy when he said it like that, despite their current position. "I... I love you, too." She whispered.

"Can I stay here forever?" He asked, lips against her neck, hips shifting suggestively.

She laughed, making him bounce a little on top of her. "Might get kinda sandy on the beach. Besides, we should probably get back to the hotel now. It's getting dark. The others might be worried."

"I think they've got things figured out pretty well."

"I'll say we do."

They looked up to see Kyouya standing at the top of a sand dune with a flash light at his shoulder. Beside him, Mori was covering Hunny's eyes his his hands. The twins, thankfully, did not have their cameras - a fact they looked like they were suddenly regretting.

There was a wild struggle for towel cover and swim suits.

"You know, just because it's a private beach doesn't mean you can break the law." Kyoua said cooly, adjusting his glasses.

"Did we find them, Takashi?" Hunny asked, oblivious.

"Don't look Mitsukuni, you'll be ruined for marriage."

"Ehhh?"

The twins were cackling now.

"Sorry lovebirds! We didn't realize you were out having so much fun without us!" Kaoru called.

"Invite us next time, okay?" Hikaru added.

Tamaki probably should have felt more embarrassed than he did. He just started laughing along with them.

"This bikini..." Haruhi mumbled. "Never again!"

-----

The End


End file.
